


【BBFF】三次比利求婚失败了，一次他成功了

by spiralamadeus



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralamadeus/pseuds/spiralamadeus
Summary: 这里面的比利23岁，弗莱迪22岁，两人已经确定关系。
Relationships: Billy Batson & Freddy Freeman, Billy Batson/Freddy Freeman





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 这里面的比利23岁，弗莱迪22岁，两人已经确定关系。

1.

“我要求婚。”比利庄严地宣布道。玛丽坐在他的对面，嘴里叼着挖冰淇淋的勺子，迟缓地眨了眨眼：“嗯？”

“求婚！我说我要求婚了！”比利烦躁地揉了揉头发，“对弗莱迪！”

“除了弗莱迪难道还有其它人选么，比利？”玛丽瞪大了眼睛，“我的天哪，你上个月就拿到戒指了到现在还没有求婚？！”

“我上个月……等等，你怎么知道的！”

“嘿，我是这个家里的大姐，”玛丽得意地挥了挥勺子，像骄傲的指挥家示意一整支乐队启奏，“大姐无所不知。”

“我、求婚可不是什么简单的事儿！”比利叫了起来以掩饰心虚，“这需要筹划！筹划！”

“总不会比做一个明明只有14岁却长得像是三十大几的超级英雄难，”玛丽耸耸肩，“那样的事儿你都挺过来了。”

“这不是一码事儿。”比利面无表情地说。

“嗯……”玛丽的聪明劲让她足以在比利彻底爆发之前止住话头，“你知道的，烛光晚餐啦，单膝跪地啦，鲜花香车啦这之类的……”

“弗莱迪根本就不可能喜欢的。”玛丽遗憾地摇了摇头。

“你想要成功，那至少也要是蝙蝠侠当司机的香车，超人孤独堡垒培育出来的氪星玫瑰，火星猎人和神奇女侠掌厨的晚餐，闪电侠光速递送的戒指——”

“玛丽，”比利打断了长姐狂野不羁的描述，“你知道就第一点我可能就活不到单膝跪地的时刻吧。”

“这样的话我可就没办法咯，”玛丽无辜地眨眨眼，拎起了沙发上的包，“赛琳娜到楼下了，我得先走了。”

“男孩儿，”玛丽最后转过身，刚做好的红色指甲戳在比利的胸口，她的脸上带着一点温柔的调笑，“对自己有点儿信心好么？无论你说什么弗莱迪都会答应你的。我保证。”

比利模模糊糊地嗯了一声。

比利从玛丽家出来就开着车往北去了，他要接弗莱迪。弗莱迪比他小一岁，现在还在上大三，他们两个从家里搬出去之后就在学校旁边租了个不大的公寓，带厨房的，然后正式同居了。

比利一定要强调的是这是一个有厨房的公寓，他莫名其妙地在这一点上是完完全全的守旧派。觉得两个人坐在一起晚祷、吃饭、在餐桌上分享傻逼得不得了的笑话，比其他任何事情都来得真实。

家里通常都是比利做饭，弗莱迪和达拉一样不擅长烹饪，偶尔的速食意面已经是他的极限了。比利不太忙的时候会准备日式便当（弗莱迪高二的时候迷上了和日本有关的一切东西），给弗莱迪带到学校去吃，他知道弗莱迪的同学经常调侃他家里藏了个田螺姑娘。

比利抿着嘴笑了，这种“贤内助”的感觉还不坏，他喜欢弗莱迪因为他而洋洋得意的时刻。

“嘿，老兄！”弗莱迪从校门口小跑过来，与拐杖的熟稔程度让他行动起来与普通人无甚差异，他一头撞进比利的怀里，闷着脑袋打了个招呼。

“嘿，我的史酷比。”比利上手揉了揉男友蓬松的卷发。弗莱迪做了个鬼脸，“你才是史酷比呢，明明你长得更像是只大丹狗。”

比利耸耸肩，只是低下头去偷了个吻，试图把男孩儿的长篇大论堵回肚子里去，他舔了舔弗莱迪的嘴唇，把他弄得笑了起来：“你果然是只狗狗！爱舔人的那种！”

“闭嘴，弗莱迪。”比利不客气地说，嘴唇还贴在弗莱迪的上。他在弗莱迪柔软的唇瓣上流连了一会儿，最后在下巴上留下一个响亮的“啵”。

弗莱迪微笑了，睫毛像两只高飞的渡鸦那样颤动着，又黑又亮的眼珠懒洋洋地眯着。比利的勇气在那一瞬间漫了上来，满满当当地涨满了他的心房。“弗莱迪，”他试探着说，“我回去以后有事要跟你讲——”

“这不是我们的小弗雷曼么？”从弗莱迪旁边传来一个粗糙的男声，比利扭头去看，是两个不认识的男孩。

“没想到还是个死基佬（faggot），”稍胖的那个男生挤眉弄眼。

“哇哦，残疾的同性恋犹太*男孩儿，拍成电影一定精彩极了！”偏瘦的那个高声说，“比为奴十二载还精彩！”

“不是现在，”弗莱迪压着嗓子警告道，“迪克森们，现在不是个好时——”

“你再说一遍，”比利打断了弗莱迪的话，他的拳头已经握了起来，似乎随时都能冲出去给某人一拳。“算了，比利，”弗莱迪拉开车门，“我们走吧。”

“你要我重复什么？嗯？”那个瘦子得意洋洋地笑了起来，“同性恋还是残疾？”

那个男孩儿并没有把话说完，因为在他把最后一个词吐出来之前比利的拳头已经和他的脸颊来了个亲密接触。比利迅速地把瘦子干趴下了，随后又飞快地解决了那个胖子，弗莱迪对超人的内裤发誓胖子嘴里至少少了两颗牙。他不由得想起十三岁的时候比利帮他出头结果被追得满街区跑的样子，和现在帅气的身姿大相径庭，蝙蝠侠果真教导有方。

比利拎着瘦子的领子把人从地上揪了起来，“别找弗莱迪麻烦，听到没有？”他指了指草地上带血的牙齿，“下次再让我看到可不是两颗牙这么简单了。”暴怒的小狮子把人像扔手提箱一样甩下去，拽着弗莱迪就往车里塞，在众目睽睽之下一脚油门窜离了现场。

“史酷比？”弗莱迪小心翼翼地摇了摇比利的手臂，另一个男孩儿的表情紧绷着，似乎随时都能裂开，露出其下怒火中烧的内里。

“他们也就只是会嘴上讲讲，比利，”弗莱迪的手指在比利的手背上轻轻地摩挲着，最后松松地握住他的手腕，“他们可不敢动我，嘿，你还记得我是个超级英雄么？”

“只是？？说真的，弗莱迪，忍受这些对你有什么好处？”比利在一个空荡荡的街道停下了，反手挟住弗莱迪的小臂，他的表情混杂着尖锐和心痛，弗莱迪眨了眨眼睛。

“大概是我个人修行的一部分？就像蝙蝠侠的瀑布修行一样，”弗莱迪挣脱男友的手掌，把手臂搁在他的肩膀上，“蝙蝠侠可不会为了男朋友狂揍在他背后说坏话的小人。”

“所以又是蝙蝠侠胜出了？”比利的嫉妒心张牙舞爪起来，“拜托，弗莱迪，我才是你的男朋友。”

“但是嘛——，”弗莱迪拖长了语调说，“为了男朋友大打出手的火花手指队长实在是该死的火辣。”

“所以这一轮你勉强胜出咯。”

比利哼哼地冷笑了一声，弗莱迪也只有在这种时候颇为巧言令色，况且弗莱迪错得离谱——他可不知道老蝙蝠为了超人多少次对卢瑟公报私仇，打压卢瑟集团把那光头气得牙痒痒。

“对了，你刚刚要跟我说什么来着？”

“啊？”

“就是你说回家跟我说的？”弗莱迪翻了个白眼，“不是吧，老年痴呆队长？”

“啊……”比利没有对弗莱迪的称呼做出什么反应，他把车钥匙拧了小半圈才慢吞吞地回答他，“没什么，就是我今天没做菜，我们要在外面吃了。”

“行啊，”弗莱迪滑下去把腿翘到副仪表盘上，“墨西哥菜？”

比利哼了一声以表同意，他不太挑食，从小吃百家菜养成的习惯。钥匙拧到START上，屁股底下的老家伙嗡地响了起来，比利湿漉漉的手心在皮质的方向盘上晕出了一小圈雾气，他没有再说话。

2

“哇哦，比尔，”弗莱迪给拉开椅子的比利送上一个甜蜜十足的微笑，“这是赚了什么大钱么？”

“呃、差不多。”比利在他的对面坐下，手指在吊坠上摸了一圈，为不要表现得太紧张而尝试着。

“好吧，虽然我实在想不出你这个还在实习期的记者有什么大钱可赚，”弗莱迪耸耸肩，“但有得吃我就没什么意见。”他伸出手挥了挥，一个金头发的服务员走了过来。

“两位需要点什么？”她问。

“嗯……招牌牛排芝士三明治套餐吧，还有冰可乐，可以先把饮料带给我们么，亲爱的？”

“当然了，”女孩儿眨眨眼，转向比利，“您呢，先生？”

比利把自己的目光从弗莱迪的侧脸上撕下来，扫了一眼菜单，“跟他一样，可乐换成黑啤。”

“好的，先生。”她在纸质的菜单上写了点什么，“你的啤酒马上就来。”

“所以……”弗莱迪目送着女服务员消失在后厨的门口，然后转向比利，“你到底有什么事儿？”

“哈？”

“你看上去坐立不安的，”弗莱迪看着比利，那双眼睛仍然让人觉得他总是有些什么坏主意，“还有你彻底忘了自己是开车来的，你点了酒。”

“我不是、我们可以叫代驾。”

“嗯哼，当然了，如果我们不是在一个人工费比天还高的城市，当然可以，”弗莱迪的手臂撑在桌上，身体前倾，乱糟糟的卷毛几乎挨到比利的额头上去，“比利 巴特森，你是不是要——”

比利得承认，那个瞬间他的心跳彻底停了，几乎让他怀疑费城的超级英雄，黑亚当和希瓦那都没有干得掉的神奇队长，是不是就要因为自己男朋友的一句话晕死在费城最好吃的牛排三明治餐厅里。拜托！没有人在牛排三明治餐厅里求婚，没有人！所以他才带弗莱迪来这儿——出其不意，他怎么知道两个人的脑回路在这个方面都诡异地相似，怎么会有人猜自己的男朋友在牛排三明治餐厅求婚，太奇葩了！

他的大脑飞快地转着，狗屁的所罗门的智慧，在这个紧要关头一个主意都想不出。比利看着弗莱迪黑漆漆的眼珠，疯狂地眨眼，别说，他脑子里只剩下一句话了，求你了弗莱迪，别说。

“——你是不是要升职了！”

比利傻住了，他罢工的大脑又缓慢地嘎吱作响起来，“呃、对，主编前两天告诉我的，还加了薪，所以我……”

“哈！我就知道！”弗莱迪跳起来差点掀翻了桌子，“你太好猜了！”

哈，哈，哈，比利面无表情地想，可不是么。

“先生你的啤酒。”那个金发服务员回来了，她从托盘上抽出一张垫纸放到比利的面前，在上面摆好了啤酒，“请好好享用。”

比利点点头，他注意到纸巾的背面写了什么，乘着弗莱迪低头的时候翻过来看。

最好是一串电话号码加上爱心和一句打给我，最好是，这样他就可以跟弗莱迪当做笑话分享了——

操，比利在心里骂了一句脏话。

上面至少有个爱心，比利绝望地想，但为什么写的是“祝你求婚成功”？

他表现得有这么明显么？

那个女服务员远远地对他比了一个好运的手势，他扯了扯嘴角勉强拉出个微笑，紧张得几乎要吐出来。弗莱迪还低着头，他赶紧把纸巾塞进自己的口袋，决定一出门就把它毁尸灭迹。

“怎么了？”弗莱迪一抬头看见比利盯着他后面的某个方向，他扭头去看。“是有火辣的男孩儿么？”弗莱迪微笑着把眉毛挑得老高，“指给我看，我保证不告诉你的男朋友！”

“行吧，”比利做沉思状，把脑袋凑到弗莱迪的耳边，“有一个黑色卷发的男孩儿看到了么？下巴尖尖的，眼睛又大又黑，看上去总想做点坏事儿的那个？”

弗莱迪转过身笑吟吟地看着比利，比利觉得这绝对是个好时机，他拉着弗莱迪的手，“成年了还喜欢吃小孩子东西的那个？”弗莱迪冲他做了个鬼脸，比利哼笑起来，“就要跟——”

一辆面包车撞进餐厅。

比利难以置信地盯着那辆散架了的车和浮在它后面的纳粹队长。餐厅里尖叫声和哭喊声不断，比利看了看纳粹队长，又看了看弗莱迪，一时间失语了。

“去啊！”弗莱迪在桌子底下踢了踢他，“我来呼叫正联，你快去。”

“我、”比利后知后觉地站起来，还紧紧地握着弗莱迪的手，“那你小心一点。”

弗莱迪点了点头，看着比利拐进卫生间。闪电临空劈下，男孩儿变成穿着红色紧身衣的超级英雄飞了出来。弗莱迪冷静地坐着，吸着可乐给正联发短讯。定位发出去了，他放下联络器，托着下巴看外面飞来飞去的沙赞，晃着脑袋笑出了声。

傻蛋。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

3

“你一定要这会儿么！”比利扛住一辆岌岌可危的轿车对着沙巴克喊道。那恶魔胸前的六芒星闪了闪，“你什么毛病？”他翻了个白眼，“干坏事儿还要挑时间？”

沙赞把车轻轻地放下来，对车里的女士比了个大拇指。“说真的，”沙赞咬牙切齿地召来几道闪电，都被灵活的恶魔躲开了，“这真的不是个好时机。”

“如果对你来说不是个好时机，那看来我到的正是时候。”沙巴克说，手指上缠绕的火焰向地面上几个无辜的群众袭去，沙赞扯下一扇车门挡住了。他把滚烫的金属向沙巴克掷去，这是他第一次希望超级英雄守则*从不存在。

“用点劲儿，童子军！”恶魔战士冲着沙赞飞弹而去，沙赞伸出手抓住他长满了黑毛的大臂，把他摔进水泥地里。“你能不能多穿点儿！”他吼道，“你的毛真的很恶心欸！”

如果你要让比利就沙巴克应该被永久监禁的原因列个表，他第一个会在上面写：因为这家伙是个该死的暴露狂。至于他是邪恶之子这种事只能列到第二或者更后。

“小娘炮。”沙巴克哼哼着从地里升起来，掐住沙赞的小腿把他甩了出去。沙赞在撞上另一栋大楼之前稳住了自己。弗莱迪还在下面看着，他突然想到，他得好好表现。

好好表现！他对自己说，眼睛刷的一下变得闪亮。还有什么能比一场大战之后站在废墟里的超级英雄向你求婚更让人心动呢？不要说对弗莱迪，这种事对任何一般人都有着致命的吸引力。比利已经能看到弗莱迪热泪盈眶抱着他疯狂点头说YES的样子了，这可比牛排三明治餐厅求婚方案完——

沙巴克一拳把他掀进了身后的大厦里。

我一定要再说一遍，比利晕乎乎地想，超级英雄守则真的很讨厌。

沙赞飞出去，手指上噼里啪啦闪着电光，他义无反顾地向沙巴克撞去，让电光蔓延到那红色的恶魔身上。沙巴克疼痛难忍地吼叫着，四处喷射着地狱之火，沙赞把他的脑袋轰的一声塞进地里。

“哇哦，老兄，呃，那个，你知道那个楼是韦恩的么？”

沙赞回过头看到刚刚才赶到现场的闪电侠指了指他刚刚撞坏的大厦，心里凉了半截。“你完蛋了，”闪电毫不留情地继续道，“到目前为止撞过韦恩楼的只有蓝大个，他还顺便撞了个卫星，不过你也知道……”他没说下去，秘密身份什么的，大家都懂的。

“总之你完蛋了。”他身后的绿灯侠用一半同情（一小半，或者说一丁点儿比较好）一半（一大半、绝大部分）嘲笑的语气总结道。

沙赞用有点痴呆的表情蹲下来看还躺在地上的沙巴克，叹了口气。

“婚前负债和伴侣应该没什么关系吧……”他说。

“哈？”沙巴克抬起头用极其古怪的表情看向他。

“不是…那个、我就问问……”沙赞站起来，心虚地左右看了看。

“我觉得你在侮辱我，童子军。”沙巴克说，打了个响鼻。随后迅速地站起来，深红色的火焰在他的身周重新聚集起来。

“你们俩到底是在打架还是在聊天？”绿灯侠问。

“你们俩要结婚了？”闪电侠问。

“谁要结婚了？”刚刚落地的超人问。

“那个楼是谁撞的？”和超人一起到的蝙蝠侠问。

他，闪电指着沙赞。

“嘿！”沙赞瞪了他一眼。但蝙蝠侠并没有说什么，只是抖了抖披风背过去和超人讲话了。

“呃……我觉得我们还是先解决反派？”绿灯指了指沙赞背后，“那家伙是不是在变大……”

沙赞转头去看，沙巴克筋肉崩裂，身高飞速生长着，头上的牛角也在增长变尖，连眼睛都开始冒火星。“超人负责天空，闪电你找个办法把他绊倒，”老蝙蝠开始飞快地布置战场，“绿灯你协助闪电，群众救援也交给你了，沙赞、沙赞你找机会给他最后一击。”

最后一击，沙赞撇了撇嘴，这个词往往意味着他又要在一场战斗中无事可做了，毕竟超人总是给反派最后一击的那个。

但他还是晃晃悠悠地飘了起来，开始观察这个老敌人新形态的弱点。超人的热视线射在他的胸肌上，没啥作用，冰冻呼吸也会被地狱之火的热度烧化，魔法生物，他突然意识到，他们大概需要个货真价实的魔法师——不是像他这种只会叫沙赞的。

等等，沙赞？

“嘿！”他冲沙巴克喊道。

“你叫啥名儿来着？”他问，“我忘了，你存在感太低了。”

恶魔战士愤怒的低吼一声，“沙巴克！你个蠢货——”

“现在看看谁才是蠢货，”沙赞得意地笑了，“格雷戈尔。”

“闭上嘴吧你。”闪电侠拿着从便利店顺出来的宽卷胶带把沙巴克的嘴封上，“我们会把他带回贝尔里夫的！”一个西装革履的官员（或者是特派，随便了）对着他摇了摇手上的工作证，“放心吧！”他露出那种官员特有的滑腻笑容。

闪电侠翻了个白眼，没有回话就飞快地窜开了，留下那个人独自对着空气尬笑。

“那我们可以继续我们刚刚晚餐讨论的话题了。”蝙蝠侠说。

超人突然红了脸。比利好像明白了什么。

老蝙蝠帅气地把披风甩到一侧，单膝跪了下来，他从万能腰带里抽出一个金属制的小盒子，比利想你等等。

周围的群众开始尖叫起来，有男的有女的，好像还有弗莱迪的……

“你愿意嫁给我么？”老蝙蝠说。

超人热泪盈眶。

超人疯狂点头。

超人说了YES。

比利转过去看弗莱迪。

“老兄？”他的男朋友眯着眼睛质问他，“我居然不知道蝙蝠侠和超人才是一对？！”

“呃……我不知道？”

弗莱迪抱着手臂翻了个白眼，一瘸一拐地走远了。下次记得把披风改长成老蝙蝠那样的，比利追过去的时候想，求婚成功率应该会高一点儿。

呣……应该会吧。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *就是不能杀人啦
> 
> 其实沙赞骗人说变身词这个招数是真的对黑亚当用过的😂所以说到底他还是很狡猾的一小孩


End file.
